naruto_fairy_tail_bleach_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer B
Killer B (Killer Bee in the English Dub) is a shinobi from Kumogakure. He is the current jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails, since he managed to master the beast and protect his village, unlike his predecessors. Despite being responsible for the village's protection, B aspires to become the world's greatest rapper. Background Physical Appearance Killer B is a tall and muscular man in his mid- to-late thirties, with dark skin, blonde hair that is slicked back, and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron", which is the Iron Armor Seal that is used to seal Gyūki into him, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. Killer B wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, ankle-high shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries two swords around his back and the other five inside Samehada. Personality Killer B is very proud of his own power and also very proud of who he is. Like Naruto Uzumaki, who has great overconfidence, Killer B can be quite cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength, demanding respect from others and asks to be called "Lord Jinchūriki" and his tailed beast be called "Lord Eight-Tails". B has a special way of expressing his pride through song, more specifically in rap-style and tends to use "Bakayaro! Konoyaro!" when referring or speaking to others. He will even write his rhymes in the middle of a fight, or during an important meeting, even if they are no good, which is usually the case. This sometimes causes the people around him to become greatly annoyed by him. B doesn't respect anyone who would make fun of rap or his lyrics. The Raikage has noted that Killer B is not the type of person to work with the strategies created by people and that he would only bring chaos into a battlefield; in his youth he was already seen completing missions, that were supposed to be assigned for both him and his brother, without A's knowledge. The Raikage also notes that he is the only being that B will listen to, as he is able to keep him in check. Despite all this, B knows talent when he sees it, and respects those with it, even towards individuals at a young age. The primary example is his fellow Kumo jinchūriki, Yugito Nii, who he looked up to for her extreme skills. He had also praised Sasuke after their fight, stating he was one of the strongest shinobi he had ever fought. B has a very close relationship with his older brother, the Raikage. According to Motoi, the reason behind him becoming a jinchūriki was for the sake of his brother, even if it meant being shunned by the villagers. He didn't complain, and was always cheerful, free-spirited and determined no matter how tough life is. Due to the fact that he was confined to the village very soon after his brother assumed office and made the village's guardian, B desperately wished for a vacation and was even ready to fake his capture for one. When the Fourth Raikage, Darui and C learned that B was not captured by Akatsuki, they immediately guessed his intentions and were not surprised by it, though they were very displeased. This lead to him receiving his brother's "Iron Claw" as punishment. B also tends to fist bump with others. This ties into his rapper personality and also serves as a means of communication of sorts, with others without the need to speak. However, when someone close to him is in danger, Killer B has no qualms about putting himself at risk to save them, if necessary, as seen when he prioritized the safety of his singing master Sabu and his pet, Ponta over confronting Kisame head-on when the Akatsuki confronted his entourage. This caring nature differentiates him from a typical jinchūriki, most of whom are cynical and uncaring towards others due to their circumstances. However, it was hinted that his past as a jinchūriki may not have been unlike Naruto's, since Motoi claimed that being a fellow jinchūriki, B understands what Naruto went through. He has a casual relationship with Gyūki, frequently engaging in friendly conversation with it, even sitting upon its nose when not in combat. He was also completely unaffected by Naruto's Harem Technique, resisting lustful advances and even appearing indifferent. However, he is not completely unaffected by such things, as he noticed Tsunade's chest, which his brother reprimanded him for and he later stared at Yugito's own chest when it was shown during his fight with Tobi's Six Paths. This is later explained as having a preference toward older women, at one point confessing it during the fight against Tobi, much to his tailed beast's surprise and chagrin. B is also very kind and compassionate, having befriended all the giant animals on the Island Turtle which may indicate that he has a liking for animals, as well as never expressing any ill will towards Motoi who tried to take his life, nor against the villagers who used to shun him. Synopsis Abilities Taijutsu Master: Similar to Ay, Killer B's fighting style consists of wrestling moves instead of standard taijutsu. *'Immense Speed and Reflexes': B has shown remarkably fast reflexes, enough to both intercept Minato's kunai with one of Gyūki's tentacles and counter the latter's surprise attack. He could also quickly react to Sasuke's close-range assault by blocking and repelling him with a single move. B is also immensely fast as he could instantly dodge Jūgo's attack him from behind and move to another mountain before Taka even saw he was gone, requiring Karin to locate him. His speed is considered to be around High Hypersonic levels. *'Immense Strength': With his immense strength, he could successfully perform a Lightning Release: Double Lariat with A as a child, and win a sumo match against a giant bear in adulthood. By the Fourth Shinobi World War, B's own strength surpassed his brother's, even in his Lightning Release Chakra Mode. His lifting strength is at least Class M while his striking strength is at least Class TJ+. *'Enhanced Durability': B has shown to be incredibly durable having received a solid kick to the neck from Sasuke only to drop his sword and begin writing lyrics. He also escaped unscathed after being electrocuted by Sasuke's Chidori, and blasted from behind with a powerful punch from Jūgo. He could even take two of A's Lariats directly to the chest and with no visible damage, one of which being used at his full power. His durability is shown to be from Town level+ in human form, to Island level in Tailed Beast Mode. Enhanced Smell: Like other jinchūriki, B is said to have an incredibly keen sense of smell. Keen Intellect: Despite his seemingly carefree nature, Killer B possesses a sharp wit, as shown when he used the Body Replacement Technique to switch places with one of Gyūki's tentacle so he could escape Sasuke's Amaterasu. He can also be very persuasive and deceptive, as he quickly turned Naruto's attention away from leaving the Tailed Beast Temple by offering to train him. He also has the ability to interpret someone's "heart" as well as transmit his own feelings merely through touching someone (which is usually done through a fist bump). This ability was first demonstrated when he was training with Naruto in the Tailed Beast Temple, again when Iruka expressed his wishes to protect Naruto to him and when he stopped his brother from attacking Naruto. Immense Chakra Power: As a jinchūriki, Killer B possesses a massive quantity of strong chakra and stamina compared to most shinobi. With these high reserves, he was able to fight for over a day, even when fully transformed. He could make a quick recovery and return to battle with no ill effects shortly after being hit by his own Tailed Beast Ball. His tantalizing chakra even caused Samehada to betray its master Kisame to join B. Even the Shinju was attracted to B's reserves and chased him with far more roots and branches than the rest of the shinobi in the area. Ninjutsu Prowess Kenjutsu Master: While originally only carrying two swords when he was young, B has developed his swordplay to an incredible level. Possessing a unique fighting style, B holds his seven blades in between the joints of his arms (left armpit, both elbows), right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth. As strange as it appears, B is very skilled with this, even by swordsmanship standards. Because of the unpredictability of his movements, his opponents are easily overwhelmed with all of the varying swings, giving him great versatility very similar to hip-hop dance. B can force his opponents on the defensive with his style and when he finds an opening, B can impale his opponent with most of his swords quickly and simultaneously. Neither Suigetsu Hōzuki nor Sasuke Uchiha, both highly trained swordsmen with the latter also being a Sharingan master, could read his swordplay. Even Itachi Uchiha wasn't able to counter B's Acrobat, being forced to retreat and rely on his Mangekyō Sharingan to counter B, despite his considerable kenjutsu skill. He is capable of cutting through almost anything when he flows his lightning chakra through his blades. B can also use these blades as mid-range projectiles. By covering himself with Gyūki's chakra, he creates an "Eighth" sword. Even with just two blades, B is highly proficient in his sword skills, able to quickly finely slice rocks into various shapes. After obtaining Samehada, B intended to use it as his main weapon. He has integrated Samehada into his fighting style by taking advantage of the sword's ability to 'cut' chakra, allowing him to bisect Itachi's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Samehada and B are capable of working in tandem; while it attacks the enemy on its own, B attacks them from a blind spot. B also uses Samehada to store five of his swords while keeping the other two on hand. Nature Transformation: Like most of Kumo shinobi, Killer B can use Lightning Release. *'Lightning Release': With lightning, B has displayed the ability to flow lightning-natured chakra through his blades to increase their cutting power. B's prowess in Lightning Release techniques is so great, he can charge a sharp but weak pencil-point to pierce straight through a large tree trunk and even through the ground. As stated by Kisame, B is able to do this by increasing the vibration frequency of his lightning chakra high enough to surpass the standard penetrative force of Wind Release techniques. Jinchūriki Powers Jinchūriki Forms: Like other jinchūriki, B has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on part of his demon's power to augment his fighting prowess in many versatile ways. *'Tailed Beast Mode': Like other jinchūriki, B has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on part of his demon's power, supplementing his own speed and strength. While in Tailed Beast Mode, he can create a Tailed Beast Ball, firing one many times his own size as a long-stretching continuous beam, or even multiple standard-sized balls. B can spin to summon up a great force of wind that can destroy an entire forest with ease. He has shown immense durability using Gyūki's power, able to withstand being burned multiple times, continue fighting after being gored, and even survive his own Tailed Beast Ball. B can also regenerate any of Gyūki's tentacles if they are lost; this ability, however, does not extend to its horns; one of which was cut off by A. *'Partial Transformations': B's skill with partial transformations is such that he can form all eight tentacles on his back without a cloak and do so very quickly, allowing him to intercept fast opponents, or have them burrow through the ground and catch an opponent off guard. His dexterity with these tentacles is able to stack and balance various blocks perfectly. B can transform one of his arms into that of Gyuki's to use for various purposes such as throwing fellow ninja a long distance away or blocking attacks. Equipment Samehada: Seven Swords: Power Status Tier: 7-C, At least 6-C with Tailed Beast Ball Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Relationships Family *A (Adoptive Older Brother) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchūriki Category:Kumogakure Shinobi Category:Shinobi Union Category:New Allied Forces Category:Naruto Shippūden Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 6 Class Category:Protagonists